


Harry/Louis oneshots by yours truly

by somepeoplegenuinelythink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Weddings, they are very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somepeoplegenuinelythink/pseuds/somepeoplegenuinelythink
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Harry/Louis oneshots by yours truly

The pot on the stove bubbled gently while its minder leaned against the marble countertop mindlessly drinking a glass of red wine, his many rings and painted nails standing out boldly, but also shyly. The young man sighed, turning to slowly blend the wooden spoon through the thick scarlet sauce. As the liquid stilled after his administration, the man turned to the pantry. It was stocked with the most unusual assortment of food. "Salad in a Bottle" stood next to boxed brownie mix and Yorkshire tea with 'always add sugar' scrawled on the box in thick black marker sat next to sugar-free, organic yogurt, which, being made with coconut milk, didn't require refrigeration. On the top shelf was a box of vegan, wheat-free spaghetti noodles, the prize of the man's search.  
Humming softly to himself, for the sight of the Yorkshire tea had lifted his spirits, the man filled a new pot of water, turning the sauce down to simmer. The gas burner roared softly to life as the man lit it, placing the water pot on it to boil. After a few seconds of watching tiny bubbles form on the bottom of the vessel and then dance to the surface, the man's focus was broken by the distant sound of a car door slamming. An elated smile spread across his face as he quickly turned from the stove and made his way to the door, his socked feet slipping a bit in his haste. Just before he reached the door, it opened, and another man stumbled into the foyer, dropping bags and curses as he came while the other felt his heart speed up and slow down at the same time. "Hi." The shorter man looked up and flashed a smile at the taller, younger, beautiful man before him. "Hello, love." The tall one felt his eyes fill with tears as, without hesitation, he closed the distance between them that had existed for far too many months. With his arms tight around the other's waist and face pressed into the softness of his hoodie, he barely heard Louis murmur, "I love you, Hazza." Harry pulled away slightly, his fingers stilling in Louis' hair. "I missed you so-" His voice faltered as a tear slipped down his face. The joy in being reunited died in Louis' eyes to be replaced by worry. "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay." He wrapped Harry back up in his arms, pressing his lips against his boy's neck. "I've got you." Harry's breath shuddered as he struggled to get himself under control. "It smells amazing in here," Louis whispered, hoping to cheer him up. Harry let out a tear-filled laugh and pulled away, pressing another kiss to Louis' cheek. Louis looked up at Harry and smiled softly. "Kiss me, you fool." Harry grinned, a proper Harry grin as he leaned down to firmly fit their lips together. Louis smiled into the kiss, the memory of Harry's mouth rushing back after months apart. He finally pulled away after feeling the blasted unwelcome urge to breathe. "I love you." Harry pressed yet another quick kiss to Louis' cheek before leaning down to pick up Louis' bag. "I love you too." Louis smiled and slid his hand into Harry's as they made their way upstairs. Harry dropped Louis' carry-on on the bed, then turned to his boyfriend, his heart aching at how fucking beautiful he was. "Are you hungry?" Louis nodded, almost bolting to the door in search of food and shouting back that he hadn't eaten in hours, Harry!  
Harry followed him to the kitchen where he found Louis licking sauce off a spoon in a way that was so extensively erotic, no human being on earth should possess so much sexiness. But if Louis was going to be the sexiest thing to walk the earth, Harry was glad to be so lucky to love him. Dropping the pasta into the now boiling water from earlier, he turned to find Louis closing the fridge, the bottle of wine Harry had opened before in his hand. "Care for a top off, love?" Harry nodded, stepping behind Louis and resting his chin on his shoulder as Louis filled the glasses. Louis smiled as Harry's arms encircled his waist. "Don't you go leaving again," Harry whispered. "Or at least not for a while." Louis twisted in Harry's arms and looked up at his boyfriend, smiling sadly. "You really missed me, huh?" Harry nodded immediately, ducking his head to kiss Louis again. "Hmmm. On a scale of one to ten, how much did you miss me?" Harry rocked on his heels, pretending to think. "Um...3." Louis' mouth dropped open at his lover's teasing. "Oh yeah, Styles? Little low for the love of your life to be gone for two months."  
"Two and a half months." Harry corrected. "Right," Louis whispered. "Two and a half months."  
…  
They had sex that night, of course. After Louis complained about the vegan, wheat-free spaghetti noodles and shut up and ate them, Harry pulled him upstairs, ready to be ravished by the man who had been away for too long. Right after Louis cleaned them up and lay beside Harry, the younger boy rolled over, resting his head on Louis' chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I missed you more than I've ever missed anyone or anything in my entire life." The words, spoken into the quiet, low-lit bedroom echoed in Louis' ears as his love for this boy swelled and threatened to overflow him. "I know, baby. I missed you too." Harry sighed happily and pressed a kiss on Louis' 'it is what it is' tattoo. "I love you. You know that, right?" Louis tangled his fingers in Harry's hair, rubbing his scalp. "I know that, honey. Every day, even when we're apart." Harry smiled, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
